<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爱 by owllwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333466">爱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo'>owllwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>那你永远恨我吧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那天我找到金道英的时候他看起来不太对，在练习室的沙发上缩成一团，我想着他是不是胃痛发作了，过去拍拍他的肩膀却被他一把打开。<br/>“离我远点。”兔子红着眼睛，眼泪在凝聚在眼眶里要掉不掉，额前的刘海不知道是练习出汗太多还是别的原因被打得湿透。“别靠近我。”<br/>原来是发情了。我的手从他的后颈沿脊柱一路摸到他的尾椎，金道英嘴上说着不要屁股却诚实地翘了起来。<br/>“还要吗？”我拍拍他的屁股，被激素折磨的大脑看起来不甚清醒，他不说话，身体却主动凑了过来。“那看来就是要咯？”欺负金道英的机会很多，再多一个我也不嫌弃。<br/>我脱下他裤子的时候他下体湿得厉害，不只是后穴，连阴茎看起来都已经是射过几回的样子。我伸手去摸的时候他颤抖了一下夹紧了大腿，但还是慢慢放开让我去摸。“今天这么敏感吗？”我凑上去想亲他，他戴着口罩不肯摘还扭开头。<br/>“李泰容你不要亲我。”“干嘛不亲？”我捏了捏他腰上的软肉，他差点跳起来，但还是不肯给我一个答案，只是扭动着身体靠近我：“要做就做不做就滚。”<br/>既然他都这么说了我再不插进去岂不是很不给他面子。我才刚进去一个头部他就呻吟起来，敏感的灵魂也有敏感的身体。他抓着我的手叫我慢点，我看着他因为呼吸剧烈起伏的胸膛，伸手把衣服推上去露出前胸，因为发情而更加脆弱的乳头早已被衣服磨得挺立起来。他感受到我的动作又低下头来看我。<br/>“要吗？”我弹了弹他的乳头，他挺起胸来但又不肯说，只是看着我，手指摩挲着我的手腕内部。“还是再深一点？”我俯下身挺腰，没进去多少他又呜咽着浑身颤抖起来，稍微抽插一下我就感受到自己的小腹上被射了一滩精液。<br/>高潮过后的金道英看起来又软又乖，视线从我们连接的下身一路向上停留在我脸上。“喜欢我的脸？”我感觉我问的太多了，但金道英一个也没回答。这回倒伸出手来摸我的脸，汗湿的手心贴着我的脸颊温暖潮湿。<br/>“喜欢。”他说话声音好轻，还隔着一层口罩我差点就要错过，高潮后绞紧我阴茎的肠壁又烫又软，我感觉自己很快也要射了。<br/>他感受到我加快的动作揪住我的衣领：“要是敢射进来我永远不会原谅你。”金道英眼睛红红地威胁我，想努力把我推开的手抖得厉害，短袖滑下去变成背心，露出他白软的上臂。<br/>太漂亮了。我低下头隔着口罩吻他。“那你永远恨我吧。”<br/>我把自己顶进他的生殖腔里，在我射精的时候金道英因为快感哭起来，环着我的脖颈把我拉下去。“我恨你。”我听到他在我耳边这么说，大腿却痉挛着夹紧了我的腰，让我想撤出去都没有可能。<br/>“我也爱你。”我扯下他的口罩，尽管浑身都在出汗但因为带着口罩嘴唇仍然湿润柔软，我只是贴上去就迫不及待地张开嘴迎接我。<br/>“爱你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>